Warrior's Path
by Greywing44
Summary: He was broken by the fire nation when they attacked his home, crippled him. But he will not fall, he will not fail, and he will cirtainly protect what he holds dear. They will never take anything more from him ever again. A warrior will face his destiny as he join's forces with the world's hope, The Avatar. In this he will gain something he lost, Family.
1. Chapter 1

**Wing:Yeah this is replacing my dead fic Vento addition.**

**(Sounds of disappointment came from the viewers)**

**Wing:Yes yes, great tragedy and all but this one will be as good if not better than it.**

**Toph:What do you expect when you use awesome people?**

**Wing:...I really should shut that door but...Toph is awesome can't deny.**

**Toph:You sure can't, Greywing44 does not own ATLA, if she did I would be the main character.**

**Wing:Damn right you would.**

* * *

"Sokka I told you to restock before we left!" A dark-skinned blue-eyed girl whisper shouted as she and two other boys snuck through Ryoyama, an occupied Earth Nation town.

You see they were headed to an Earth kindom outpost after leaving the North Pole, when Katara looked to their supplies to find none had been stocked. Besides the amulet with water from the spirit oasis, and Aang's water bending scrolls...Sokka had received only well wishes from the Northern tribes.

"Well its not my fault I couldn't find any meat!" A dark-skinned boy with his hair in a wolf tail style replied, this was Sokka. "Lets just find something to eat and head towards Omashu, and hopefully not gain any Firebender's attention."

"I don't see why we have to sneak around, I can just cover my arrow and then we'll be fine." Aang grinned, he was the bald arrow headed monk of the group.

"Oh yeah _sure_ we can just cover your arrow and..." Sokka then trailed off as Katara and Aang stared at him, he then smacked his forehead in realisation.

"Let me get a hat for you Aang." Katara smiled at the Arrow headed boy before walking off.

Katara then looked around for a shop as many people went about their business, a man carrying a paper went over to a board and pasted it next to a familiar wanted poster of Aang. It was another wanted poster of a straw-hat male dressed in green with a black with green handled katana. She couldn't tell anything else about the man since the hat covered his face, he also wore a green lined with gold male kimono top, it looked loose-fitting and allowed free movement.

"The Fire Lord has issued a reward for anyone who can bring in the Wanderer!" The man who posted the picture shouted. "This earth bender has committed crimes against our great Fire nation! Destroying our military supply caravans and upheaving our rule in the smaller towns! The reward is 1,000,000 Gold!"

That statement had the populus buzzing, that reward was enough to make anyone rich!The people took copies of the picture and so did Katara, who studied the picture for a moment. Katara's mind buzzed, this could be the earthbending teacher Aang needs! And even better if this "Wanderer" is against the Fire nation, hopefully he won't have any problem with Aang being the Avatar. With that thought done Katara quickly bought the needed hat for Aang and quickly running back to the rest of their merry group.

"Guys guess what!" Katara shouted with a big smile as she bounded up to the two, putting the wide-brimmed hat on Aang's head.

"What?" Aang asked as he adjusted the hat.

"Did you get any meat?" Sokka asked hopefully which made Katara stare at him.

"No Sokka." Katara said bluntly which made Sokka slump over, Katara's face brightened. "I think I found an earthbending teacher for Aang!"

"Really, who?" Aang asked excitedly, the prospect of finding a teacher this quickly exciting him.

"This guy." Katara grinned as she showed them the wanted poster.

"Woah woah woah!" Sokka said, was he the only one who found the prospect of a convict Teacher alarming? "You guys just wanna ask this shady convict to teach Aang? Sorry Sis but that's a no go, we can't ask a criminal to do this!"

"He's a criminal to the _Fire nation_." Katara stressed. "And from the description I think he knows what he's doing, plus we've already got the Avatar with us not like anymore criminals will make us a bigger target."

"Well ok say we do agree to have him teach Aang, how will we find him?" Sokka protested

"It says here that he's been sighted in the forest not too far from this town." Katara grinned as she shoved the poster in his face with him grimacing and pushing her arm away.

"Come on then, lets get Appa and go!" Aang shouted before he ran off to where their flying Bison was, the siblings shouting and running after him.

**(The Forest)**

The Gaang flew over the forest looking for their supposed Wanderer for a few minutes, so far they haven't found him. But from the ruins of past Fire nation caravans they were probably close...

"Looks like this guy gets around." Aang said as he put a hand over his eyes to see the wreaks better, it looked like they were cut open with a sword or something sharp.

"Welp we didn't find him, let's go back." Sokka said, trying to get them to turn around so they wouldn't have to get a criminal to teach Anag anything.

"We've only been here for a few minutes Sokka." Katara shot down before she turned to Aang. "You think we should search on foot?"

It was then screams emanated from the far side of the forest, making the Gaang jump before turning.

"...I say we don't check that out." Sokka said but was ignored as Aang quickly made Appa change course towards the screams.

**(A Few minutes earlier)**

A Fire nation caravan mae its way down a dusty road, the solider's looking left and right for anything that could stop them. Some of them had heard story's of the fabled Wanderer, how he could strike down army's with a single stroke of his bending. Also that he was seven feet tall and could breath fire so you can see that there are some exaggerated rumors, but this still scared the crap out of the soldiers. The Caravan was suddenly split in half with an earth wave, sending the soldiers who were lucky enough, out of the wreck while some were trapped under the side of one half or the other.

"We're under attac-!" Was all a fire nation solider could get out before a black and green blur rushed him with a kick, sending him into a solider who was about to get up.

This was the same for the rest of the soldiers as the found themselves on the ground, courtesy of the blur with kicks and what seemed to be the butt of a sword hitting them. This went on for a few minutes before the last solider found himself out cold on the ground, the blur then slowed to show a straw-hatted person as he went over to the wreckage of the caravan. He sifted through the remains for anything useful, money, clothes, or even a weapon or two to sell. He was then startled when what looked like a bison start to touch down near the wreckage, he then sprinted behind a near by tree to see what they wanted...

"I'm telling you this is a bad idea." Sokka grumbled as he got off Appa, looks to be the suspicious one of the group the figure mused.

"And I'm telling you we need an earth bending teacher for Aang, even if it means getting a convict to do it." Katara said as she jumped off Appa with Aang making a whirlwind to coushin his landing, making the figure gasp.

_'I thought airbenders were extinct!'_ The figure thought before he zipped over to the group and put a katana blade to Aang's throat.

"Who are you guys?" The figure asked in a low menacing voice. "Why are you looking for me?"

The figure was a male with a wide brimmed straw hat that shadowed his the top half face so only his chilling crimson eyes could be seen. The lower half of his face was covered with his dark green long sleeved, high collared shirt, with a green with gold lined male kimono top over it with the left sleeve dangling over a blue rope belt and the other worn right without his hand showing oddly enough. Under the top he had on a black lineded with white vest that was closed. The left arm holding the black and green handled Katana was plated with black and gold squared armor on the upper arm and forearm, his pants were black male kimono pants with the same plating on his arm over his shins and ninja sandles. But the most distinguishing feature was...

"Oh man your way shorter than the rumors say you are!" Sokka laughed as the warrior was only an inch taller than Aang.

"Sokka..." Katara warned lowly as she saw the warrior tighten his grip on the katana

"Man your like a midget compared to the story's!" Sokka continued

"Sokka..." Aang said as the warrior started to tremble with anger

"I talking like the grand shorties of shorty-!" Sokka was suddenly cut off when the warrior planted his fist in his gut, making Sokka slump over winded as the warrior stood over him.

"Any more cracks about my height?" The warrior growled as he expertly caught his katana that he threw in the air so that he could hit Sokka.

"No..." Katara and Aang said, shaking their heads in the negative in fear.

"Good, now..." The warrior said before he pointed his katana at them. "What do you want?"

Katara had to gather herself before answering, she could tell despite the lack of height that this one held great skill.

"We heard that you were a great earthbender." Katara started slowly, checking for a reaction from the warrior. "And we wanted you to-"

"Train the Avatar next to you?" The Warrior cut her off, surprising her as she didn't think he knew Aang was the Avatar.

"H-how did you know I was the Avatar?" Aang asked shakily

"Easy, the next Avatar was supposed to be an airbender and I saw you bend." The warrior explained as he put the flat of his blade on his shoulder, making the two relax a fraction. "But you have the wrong guy for the job. I'm not a good guy, as these guys would agree." he waved to the mass of defeated soldiers in various positions on the ground.

"Thats not true." Aang piped up which made the warrior glare at him.

"What?" He snarled as he rested the point of his katana at his neck. "You don't see the body's on the ground, or the wreckage I made of that wagon? I'm a criminal, you should be scared of me, even hate me."

"I'm not scared of you, nor do I hate you." Aang grinned despite the sword at his neck. "I can tell you're a good person because none of the soldiers are dead when you could have easily took their lives. Plus you could have easily killed Sokka when he mentioned your height instead of just punching him in the gut."

This made the warrior stare at the endearing grin before slowly lowering his sword. He then took off his hat to reveal messy black hair with some put into a low pony tail that stopped at the end of his neck, his red eyes looking softer then the hat shadow portrayed. He then pulled down the collar to show a scar next to his mouth on the right side of his face, stopping just below his eye making it squint a bit more than the other. It went over his jaw to disappear under his clothing.

"Sorry you still have the wrong guy." He said as he sheathed his katana into the sheath behind his waist.

"What?" Katara asked after she fully relaxed after the sword was put away. "But you earthbended that wagon in half, so your obviously skilled."

"Yeah, technically that wasn't me, I'm not even a bender at all." He said which made their eyes widen, the Warrior then took his sword in his hand. "This is Groga, the bending sword, legends say that the spirits themselves embued this katana with the power of the four elements."

"Ohhhh cool, its kinda like me that way!" Aang shouted as he gained stars in his eyes before he got in the warrior's personal space, making him uncomfortable as he looked at the sword strapped to his waist. "Whats your name anyway?"

"Um Tian Yang..." Tian replied, spirits why was he telling them all this!? Or, better question why were they so calm when a complete stranger threatened their lives _and_ knocked out one of their own? He was a criminal for crying out loud!

"Cool its nice to meet you, you know besides threatening me with a sword an all." Aang said with a grin as he got out of Tian's space and held out his left hand to shake. "My name's Aang and thats Katara."

"Yeah nice to meet you...too?" Tian asked slowly as he looked at Katara as if to say 'is he always this calm after someone threatens his life?', not shaking Aang's hand with his right which made him pout.

"Aang's always forgiving, and a good judge of character most of the time." Katara elaborated which made Tian make an 'oh' sound.

"What do you mean most of the time?" Aang whined with a pout when Katara whistled innocently, he then turned back to Tian. "Hey you wanna join us?"

Now this made Tian's brain screech to a halt as he tried to prosess this information. He just threatened them with his katana, knocked out their friend, and was a complete and total stranger to them...he only had two words to describe this situation...

"The hell...?" Tian asked blinking.

"Are you sure Aang?" Katara asked worriedly. "We baerly even know him, no offence." she said that last part to Tian who waved it off.

"Positive, another kid my age will be good for me." Aang said, trying to calm her. "Plus the extra man power never hurt anyone."

Katara thought this over for a moment before nodding, they could always use extra hands. And another Non-bender would help in situations where bending wouldn't help at all. As this happened Tian was thinking it over in his head, on the one hand taking their offer would bring him closer to his goal, defeating the Fire nation. On the other...he bearly knew them...

"So what do you say?" Aang asked Tian which snapped him out of his thoughts.

"I..." Tian took a breath for the choice he had to make. "...sure I'll come with you..."

"Yes!" Aang shouted before he took the young warrior's wrist and started to drag him off, leaving Sokka with Katara. "I can't wait to introduce you to Appa and Momo, then we can all play games!"

"Ughhhh what hit me?" Sokka groaned as he came back to the world of the waking, rubbing his gut.

"A 12 year-old criminal who's now going to be our new travel companion." Katara elaborated before she followed after Aang. "Also wouldn't want to call him short again."

"...WHAT!" Sokka shouted as the info finaly set in, he was going to be traveling with a Fire nation crook!

* * *

**Wing:Annnnd done**

**Toph:You don't think it should be longer?**

**Wing:I thought so too but this is the prologue so...yeah.**

**Toph:Eh makes sense, by the way Greywing44b does not in any way own ATLA.**

**Tian:She does own me though...but why didn't I shake his hand?**

**Wing:You'll all know why next chapter, Syonara my dear readers!**

**Tian&Toph:Review because the Author loves it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wing:Welcome my readers, in this chapter there will be more action I assure you.**

**Toph:When do I get to kick butt?**

**Wing:Very soon Toph, in a few chapes in fact.**

**Tian:Will they be able to find out why I didn't shake Aang's hand? Am I rude?**

**Wing:No no, you're not rude I made sure of that.**

**Toph:Then what is it?**

**Wing:You'll find out this chapter, can one of you do the disclaimer?**

**Tian:Sure, Greywing44 does not in any way own ATLA. If she did the live action movie would be better.**

**Toph:Thank you for ruining that world!**

* * *

"How long have we been flying?" Tian asked as he looked around in the saddle behind Aang who was on Appa's head, his kimono top was worn the right way with his left arm tucked so that it was resting against his torso.

After they left Ryoyama they had flown non stop with only one camping break, so far Tian had integrated smoothly into the group, it was like he was traveling with them for a few months it was so easy...getting Sokka to warm up to him was a small challenge but after he proved he could be trusted he acepted him. Aang was really fun to be around as there was simply no way not to like him, plus he had great ideas for games. Katara he learned, was the mother of the group plain and simple, also that Aang had a major crush on her, which he ribbed him about till his face turned tomato red.

"I...forget..." Aang grumbled as he tried to shift his backside, which was numb from riding for so long.

"Well we need to get to the earth kingdom outpost right around..." Sokka said as he pointed to a spot on the earth kingdom continent on the map. "Here."

"Hmmm that's a little far from Ryoyama." Tian muttered as he looked at the map on Sokka's left while Katara looked from his right.

"Well good to know that when we make camp, we have someone who actually knows what they're doing when they cook." Katara said as she remembered the last time they landed, they learned that Tian was a surprisingly good cook. Of course Sokka still went on that they shouldn't eat something prepared by a criminal, but that was before he smelled the wonderful smell AKA Tian's beef stew. And when he tasted it he cried, CRIED! It tasted so goooooood. In fact that's what made Sokka warm up to the 13 year-old swordsmen in the first place.

"You think we can have more of your stew?" Sokka asked hopefully, he did find it weird that Tian only used one arm for it though...

"Sure, oh hey is that it?" Tian asked as he looked over the side to see a building the shape of a ring with four straight-ish wall sections shooting off in different directions.

"Yeah it is!" Katara grinned before tapping Aang's shoulder. "Aang land over there, we made it." Aang was more then happy to do so as he made Appa dive for a landing.

**(Outpost)**

After they landed they were greeted by a battalion of Earth Kingdom soldiers with a brown-haired, bearded man who was dressed in more decorated armor. They all then bowed to the group as the apparent leader stepped forward.

"Welcome Avatar Aang! I am General Fong and welcome to all of you great heroes!" this was said with great respect, bowing while Sokka, Aang, and Tian stretched out their saddle riding pains with Katara sifting through their supplies, Aang in particular was rubbing his butt. The General just continued as if he didn't see anything, "Appa, Momo, Brave Sokka, the Mighty Katara, and surprisingly the Skilled Tian Yang. Rare to see the famed Wanderer around these parts and in a group no less, I always thought of you as the lone wolf type."

"Eh Thought I'd ride around with a group, see where it takes me." Tian shrugged, he was well-known throughout the Earth Kingdom as one of their allies as he'd stopped more Fire Nation supply routes then the regular Earth Kingdom band.

"Mighty Katara, I like that," Katara said with a small smirk once the group had assembled into a more respectable formation, then fireworks went off causing the group to turn around to see a show made by earthbenders shooting gun powder in the air.

"Not bad, not bad." Sokka grinned as he watched the show with the rest looking wide-eyed.

"...Is this how everyone greets you?" Tian asked Aang as he blinked at the performance, he did not get an answer...

**(Main Room)**

They all followed the General to the main room that was lined with great stone pillars, the group was seated in front of the general in the large room. The general was seated behind what looked like a war table complete with a map, while the group sat on a slab of stone on their butts.

"Avatar Aang, we were all amazed at the stories of how you single-handedly wiped out an entire fire navy fleet at the North Pole. I can't imagine what it feels like to handle devastating power. It's an awesome responsibility," General Fong said stroking his beard.

"You really did that?" Tian whispered to Aang as he had not heard anything about that yet, Aang nodded before turning back to the general.

"I try not to think about it too much." Aang replied, it was true, nightmares plagued him about the times he went into the Avatar state...it all terrified him...

Avatar, you're ready to face the Fire Lord now," General Fong said making the group gape at the man.

"What! No I'm not!" Aang with a comical face.

"Aang still needs to master all four elements," Katara tried.

"Why? With the power he possesses, power enough to defeat hundreds of ships in mere minutes, he can defeat the Fire Lord now!" General Fong stood up as his volume increased.

"But sir, the thing is Aang can only do those things while in the Avatar state." Sokka explained for all in the room.

"You see it's a special state where-" Aang said before he was cut off.

"I'm well aware!" The general took a breath to calm himself before proceeding left to look at a map of the world more closely. "Your eyes and tattoos glow, and you gain unbelievable power. Without you we'd be slaughtered before we reached their shores. But, with you leading the way, as the ultimate weapon, we could cut a swath right through to the heart of the Fire nation," this caused Tian's fingers to twitch, so that's what was up... they wanted to make Aang into a weapon!

"Right, but the thing is I don't know how to get in or out of the Avatar State much less what to do once I'm there," Aang said uncomfortably as he looked down, he didn't want to have anything to do with that state, it scared him...

"So it's decided then, I'll help you figure out how to get in the Avatar State and then you'll face your destiny," General Fong said as he turned back to the group.

"No, nothing's decided. We already have a plan. Aang's pursuing his destiny his way," Katara said as the group got to their feet.

"Well, while you take your time learning the elements, the war goes on," General Fong said a bit snidely before raising his arm to point to the side, "May I show you something?" he led them to the window overlooking a smaller building where various wounded walked near.

"That's the infirmary, those soldiers are the lucky ones; they came back. Every day the Fire Nation takes lives. People are dying, Aang, you could end it now! Think about it" General Fong said before he walked away.

**(Fire Nation ship)**

A brown-haired girl was performing motions with two fingers on each hand pointing outwards. This was watched by two identical looking old woman, swathed in the Red's and Gold's of the Fire nation. The girl wore a slightly modified version of the Fire nation armor, but most of it was a robe to alow more free movement, this was Azula the princess of the Fire nation on the hunt for her exiled brother, Zuko.

The old twins were not the only one's watching as a young man around a head taller than the princess watched with rapt attention, he had dark tanned skin with short shaggy midnight black hair with a small pony tail on the back of his head. He had brown eyes with the left one covered with a black eye patch as white scars spiked diagonally where the patch didn't cover, almost hitting his ear before stopping and the other side cutting through his eyebrow. He had on the standard Fire nation soldier pants with their trademark pointy shoes but he had a sleeveless robe top with a red shoulder guard on his right shoulder, and red plate gauntlets covering both hands with the left covering his forearm. He had two katana's strapped to his waist on the right side of his hip, both were simple having a black sheath with red and grey handles with black accents.

He watched as the princesses fingers sparked with blue lightning as she waved them about with ease, showing great skill in what she was doing. She then shot the lightning she had gathered over the port side of the ship, making a large crack and boom sound.

"Almost perfect." One of the old lady's said.

"One hair out-of-place." The other twin finished which made Azula's attention go to the strand of hair in the middle of her face that got out of her bun.

"Almost isn't good enough." Azula snarled as she put the strand back, then gathering more lightning repeating the motion before shooting the lightning off again.

**(Earth Kingdom outpost)**

General Fong sat behind his desk looking at his maps as the bald, tattooed, orange clad monk approached. It was night-time before Aang finally made his choice, he just had to suck up his fear and face that state...

"General Fong?" Aang said, his gray eyes looking downwards as he spoke.

"Come in, Aang! Have you thought about our discussion?" General Fong said pleasantly.

"I'm in; I'll fight the Fire Lord!" Aang said gaining resolve and his eyes coming up as he talked.

**(Sleeping quarters)**

Aang returned to the group's quarters and made his way to his bed. Katara was awake in her bed and had Momo on her lap as she scratched his ears, Tian was sitting on the floor sharpening his katana. Sokka lazed about in his bed with his arms resting behind his head.

"I told the General I'd help him, by going into the Avatar State," Aang said in a defeated tone.

"Aang, no, it's not the right way," Katara said as she sat up, Momo hopping off her lap.

"Why not? Remember when he took out the Fire navy? He was incredible!" Sokka said as he turned his head looked at them.

"I may not know what happened but I can tell it's not something that can be controled overnight." Tian said as he finished sharpening his sword, throwing it up in the air and it landing in its sheath when he held it out. "Shortcuts never get you anywhere, and besides such things are crutches."

"He's right and there's a right way to do this: Practice, study, and discipline," Katara said as she got over her awe at Tian's sword to sheath catch with one arm, but for some reason she _never_ saw him use his right arm...

"Or just glow it up and stomp that Fire Lord," Sokka said, seemingly having not heard a word of what Tian said.

"Ugh do you hear yourself when you talk?" Tian asked as he placed his katana next to his bed, he found it hard to take that comment seriously. "Or is it just a huge roaring in your ears?"

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?!" Sokka asked offended while Tian looked innocently in another direction.

"Fine if you two meat heads want to throw away everything we've worked for, fine! Go ahead and _'glow it up_!'" Katara said having reached her limit as she stood up and walked away .

"Katara! I'm just being realistic, I don't have time to do this the right way," Aang said helplessly before he realised she was already gone and looked at the ground.

**(Next day)**

The group was lead to a brown wooded gazebos next to a water fall with trees lining the river. Aang was seated at a round table with the General and what seemed to be an herbs master, there was a simple tea set on the table but there was only one cup. Katara, Sokka, and Tian was seated behind Aang, with Momo seated on Tian's lap in the middle. The group didn't want to leave Aang alone during any of this...

"This rare chi inhancing tea is a natural stimulant." The herbs master was saying as he used chopsticks to put what looked like a white pebble from a brown pot into the tea-pot. "In an ordinary warrior it improves strength and energy ten fold..." The master then poured the tea into Aang's cup.

"In you it may induce the Avatar state." The master finished as Aang took the cup.

"Ten fold energy huh?" Aang said as Sokka and Tian looked over his right shoulder with Katara and Momo seated on her shoulder to look over his left, he then took a gulp of the tea and then his eyebrow twitched...

"Is it working is it working?!" Aang yelled as he rode around on his air scooter with his voice slowly getting higher and faster, literally going up the walls and pillars in his hyper state making the master bug-eyed as he tried to follow Aang with his eyes. "I can't tell! Somebody tell me if I'm in the Avatar state cuse I don't have a good feel of myself! Am I talking too loud?!"

"I guess he can talk the Fire lord to death." Sokka said dryly to the general as he had his chin in his palm, the general stayed silent as he stroked his beard.

"I figured he was trying to do the same to us." Tian said before Aang finally smacked face first into a pillar causing him to wince in sympathy, Katara did not find this amusing as she crossed her arms

**(An hour later)**

After Aang finally got the rest of the energy tea out of his system the group sat in front of the outpost's tower, Tian and Katara were seated on either side of Aang as Sokka stood in front of them with his hands behind his back.

"Maybe I can shock you into the Avatar state." Sokka said

"I love surprises." Aang grinned giving a thumbs up as Katara covered his eyes, the last thing him seeing was Sokka having a hand to his chin. The next moment Katara lifted her hands from Aang's eyes to be greeted to the sight of Momo's head on Sokka's body, Momo screeched at him with Sokka's hands making a grasping motion as he leaned toward the tween Avatar to give the full effect.

"UHAAA!" Aang shouted as he reailed back from the sight, he then calmed down and checked his hands to find no glow. "Nope still not glowing."

Tian snickered when Sokka stumbled around as with Momo replacing his head he had no barring over where he was going and fell to the floor. The general did not find any of this amusing as he continued to stroke his long beard before shaking his head.

**(Another hour later)**

The group now found themselves in what looked to be a shrine with two badger-mole statues next to ascending stone steps. In front of the steps a huge stone pot stood as a bald moustached old man put a metal pan in it, the room was lit with torches as it had not windows to let natual light in. The group plus the general stood to the side while Aang stood in front of the pot wearing a water tribe furred cloak a wide-brimmed hat with what looked to be leaves sticking out of the top, and lastly he had on a Fire nation belt.

"You are wearing a ceremonial piece of clothing from each of the bending nations." The old man said before he raised a pan in his right hand and a pot in his other. "Now I will join each of the four elements into one!"

"Water!" He shouted as he poured the water into the big metal pan. "Earth!" he then added what looked to be dirt from the small metal pan before grabbing a nearby torch. "Fire!" he stuck the flaming torch into the mix, the fire spreading outwards before sputtering out, he then brought out an air blower. "Air!" then blowing air into the concoction.

"Four elements together as one!" The old man shouted as he raised the pan in in the air before throwing the concoction onto Aang, splattering it all over him.

"...This is just mud." Aang said, slightly annoyed at being covered in what was indeed mud, and going through all that just to throw mud on him...

"So, do you feel anything?" The old man asked, ignoring Aang's comment.

Aang raised a finger as one side of his nose twitched, this caused the rest of the group and the general to lean forward in anticipation. Could this be it? Could they have finally triggered the Avatar state-

"Achoo!" Aang snezed, sending the mud off him with a blast of air, but splattering the group plus the general head to toe in it.

"...We have to find a way..." General Fong said as he wiped the mud off his face in a downwards stroke.

"Hopefully one that doesn't involve mud..." Tian added as he opened his eyes as they were the only parts not covered in mud, Katara and Sokka agreeing with him on that front...

**(Seaside Shack)**

A bag was put on the table of a shack, the contents spilling out to show sea shells. Iroh, former Fire nation General and uncle to prince Zuko, looked at the shells with obvious happiness as he brought them up to the light.

"Look at these magnificent shells, I'll enjoy these keepsakes for years to come." Iroh said with a huge grin as he examined a few.

"We don't need anymore useless things." The banished prince of the Fire nation tried. "You forget that we have to carry these things ourselves now..." he grew angry at the memory of losing his men to General Zhao before remembering his watery demise.

"Hello brother, uncle." Azula's voice called from the chair next to the table where Iroh dumped his bag of shells on, the dark-skinned boy was standing next to her chair like a guard dog with a hand to one of his swords.

"...What are you two doing here?" Zuko asked with a glare that intensified when the dark-skinned boy drew his sword a couple of inches at his tone.

"Stand down Ren, do not waste your energy on them." Azula waved a hand and the dark-skinned boy complied immediately, puting his sword back but not taking his hand off it. "In my country we exchange a pleasant hello before asking questions." she glared at them momentarily before standing up and walking to the two, Ren following closely.

"Have you become uncivilised so soon Zu-Zu?" Azula asked in a mocking tone, knowing that would anger him.

"Don't call me that!" Zuko yelled taking a step forward before taking a step back when Ren came forward, glaring at Zuko with his one good eye.

"I see you still have your dog..." Zuko growled as he remembered the times Azula walked around with Ren before he was banished, the two were stuck together like glue...

"And why wouldn't I?" Azula smirked as she placed a hand on Ren's bicep, Iroh taking note of the gentleness of the touch. "He's proven to be the most skilled and loyal of the army, he lives to be my sword, isn't that right Ren?"

"Yes my lady." Ren answered in a smooth, quiet voice, he lived to serve her and only her...

"To what do we owe this honor?" Iroh asked getting straight to the point, he would wonder about his neice's uncharacteristic gentleness with someone other than herself later...

"Hmm must be a family trait, both of you so quick to get to the point." Azula spoke as if she was not related to them as she crushed Iroh's seashell with her sharper than normal finger nails. Which caused Iroh to give a small, peeved glare.

"I've come with a message from home." Azula said, getting to the point as she waved the of the remains of the seashell. "Father's changed his mind. Family is suddenly _very_ important to him. He's heard rumor's on plans to overthrow him, treacherous plots." Zuko was growing more and more surprised as she went on...

"Family are the only one's you can really trust." Azula was smirking inwardly at how Zuko was eating this up.

"The Fire Lord regrets your banishment, he wants you home." Ren added, going along with Azula's plan.

Zuko was rendered speechless at this. His father wants him home...home...the word seems alien to him after so long...

"Did you hear us?" Azula asked as Zuko was unresponsive as he went to look out the window. "You should be happy, excited, greatful! We just gave you great news."

"I'm sure your brother just needs a moment to-" Iroh tried.

"Don't interrupt uncle!" Azula said loudly making him hold up his hands in a calming gesture, breaking the façade for a moment before Ren's hand on her lower back calmed her down.

"I still haven't heard my thank you." Azula continued on as if her outburst never happened as she stood next to Zuko. "I'm not a messenger, I didn't have to come all this way."

"Father regrets...?" Zuko muttered, still shell-shocked from the news. "He...wants me back?"

"I can see you need time to take this in." Azula said. "I'll call on you tomorrow, come Ren." Azula then took her leave with Ren following behind her, leaving a still shocked Zuko and a suspicious Iroh.

**(Sundown, Outpost)**

"Aang can we talk?" Katara asked as she leaned against the balcony railing to watch the sunset.

"Sure." Aang said in a slightly depressed tone as he stood straight up.

"Do you remember when we were at the air temple, and we found Monk Geyatso's skeleton?" Katara asked slowly and carefully, hoping she wasn't digging this up too quickly. "It must have been so horrible and traumatic for you...I saw you get so upset you weren't even you anymore." She took a moment then, chosing her words...

"I'm not saying that the Avatar state doesn't have incredible, helpful power, but you have to understand..." She took a breath before looking at him with her ocean blue eyes. "For the people who love you, watching you be in that much rage and pain is scary."

"...I'm really glad you told me that." Aang said closing his eyes for a moment before opening them. "...But I still have to do this."

"I don't understand..." Katara said as she shifted forward with wide eyes.

"No, you _don't_." Aang said with finality as he turned his head to look at her. "Everyday more and more people die. I'm already 100 years late, defeating the Fire Lord is the only way to stop this war, I have to try it."

"I can't watch you do this to yourself..." Katara said as she crossed her arms and stopped leaning on the railing."I'm not coming tomorrow ...goodnight." she spared him one last glance before walking away.

"Goodnight..." Aang whispered after her, feeling crushed...

As Katara walked towards the sleeping quarters she found Tian doing what looked like one-armed hand stand push ups. But that wasn't what caused her eyes to widen in shock, it was the fact that Tian had no right arm to speak of...He didn't have on his kimono top on, showing his skin-tight high collared shirt, but while his left arm was perfectly in its sleeve as he pushed up and down from the floor with it. His left arm from the shoulder was missing, making the empty sleeve flutter uselessly in the breeze.

"Tian..." Was all Katara could say as she possessed that her friend only had one arm...

"Huh?" Tian asked as he paused in what he was doing, noticing he wasn't alone as he looked up to see the shocked Katara. "...Hi?"

"Tian wha..." Katara gulped. "What happened to your arm?" She couldn't even imagine what could happen to anyone to cause them to lose an arm...

"...You really wanna know?" Tian asked with a serious look as he put himself back on his feet, sighing when Katara nodded "All right, but your going to have to sit down for this." When she sat down beside him he took a breath.

"I lived in a small village in the Earth Kingdom, my dad was an officer in the Army, pretty famous if I remember right..." Tian mused before getting back on track. "Anyway I was about four when the Fire nation heard about how our village produced incredible swords and swordsmen, they decided this would be a key resource for the Fire nation and took it over...it was horrible, they burned everything in their path including my parents when they tried to fight back with Earth bending and...I watched them die in the flames before they made the village surrender. After that they demanded the sword you see on my hip because of its powers, but my grandfather wouldn't give its location to them and tried to toarcer the information out of him but the fire bender didn't get anywhere near him..."

Tian took a sharp intake of breath when he noticed Katara in tears, but she nodded for him to keep going when he stopped.

"...They made an example out of me when I punched the fire bender in the nose, broke it too." Tian said to get her to laugh, he didn't even get a giggle. "They held me down in front of everyone who was left and said 'this is what will happen if you defy us!' before bathing my entire right arm in flame, the pain was the worst thing I've ever felt in my life but that was nothing compared to what happened next...they killed my grandfather."

He stopped telling the story completely as he put his good arm around her shoulders and pulled her into a comforting one-armed hug, her not protesting in the least as she cried into his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his waist. She couldn't believe he went through all that, she certainly wouldn't be the same after that...so she wept for his lost arm, family, and village...

"Don't worry about the arm, I kicked my disability's ass so I can still function in a badass way." Tian grinned when he got a small giggle out of her before she lifted her head and whipped the tears from her blue orbs. "Now that's defiantly enough tears for one day, what say we go to sleep huh? Get out of this gloomy atmosphere?" Katara nodded and they both broke their hug to go to the sleeping quarters.

**(Seaside Shack)**

"We're going home! After three long years, it unbelievable," Zuko said excitedly as he went too and fro, packing up their things.

"It **_is_** unbelievable. I have never known my brother to regret anything," said Iroh pensively staring out the window.

"Did you listen to Azula? Father's realized how important family is, he cares about me!" Zuko said.

"I care about you! And if Ozai wants you back, well, I think it may not be for the reasons you imagine," Iroh said throwing his hands forwards lowering them. Zuko turned his back to Iroh.

"You don't know how my father feels about me! You don't know anything!" Zuko said sounding every bit the spoiled prince.

"Zuko, I only meant that in _our_ family, things are not always what they seem," Iroh said trying to placate his nephew, it didn't work and the seventeen year old turned around and lashed out at his uncle,

"I think you're exactly as you seem: A lazy, selfish, shallow old man who's always been jealous of his brother!" Zuko roared before he stormed away not seeing his Uncle's hurt expression.

**(Outpost, Sleeping quarters)**

Aang awoke with a start, breathing hard as he took in his surroundings. He then sighed as he realised he was not on a fire nation ship, nor was he in the Avatar state. He was in his brown undergarments as before he went to bed he stripped off his clothing.

"Sokka, Sokka wake up!" Aang whispered in a sleepy way as he sat on his knees.

"Huh?" Sokka said as he came back from the realm of dreams, he seemed to be shirtless under the blanket and had untied his wolf tail.

"I don't think we should be trying to bring on the Avatar State anymore," Aang said.

"Figured that out just now?" Tian asked as he sat up, letting the blanket fall to show his naked torso, showing that the scar on his face trailed down his neck to the scarred skin where his right arm used to be. It was like the scarred skin on Zuko's eye but a lighter shade, meaning the wound was older than Zuko's.

Aang stuck his tongue at the older boy in reply, the other guys already having saw the boy's missing arm two days ago...

"Are you sure?" Sokka asked

"Yes..." Aang replied with a nod

"Ok." Sokka shrugged, Aang changing his mind not effecting him in the least.

"Do you think the General will be mad?" Aang asked, slightly afraid at how the general would take the news.

"What can he say?" Sokka said as he turned on his side to get more sleep. "You're the Avatar, no one knows better than you."

"Yep, anything spirit or hippy related will go straight to you." Tian grinned before Aang threw a pillow at him, which he dodged.

**(Seaside Shack, stairs)**

Iroh put on a front to make Zuko happy though, he acted like he was happy to return with his cunning niece and her deadly bodyguard, he still glared at the boat with mistrust. After all, he knew Ozai better than his nephew thought...

**(Back at the outpost)**

Aang was in the large room where he found General Fong behind his map table. Earthbenders flanked him left and right, standing a respectable distance from the young Avatar. Sokka and Tian were also there to give the kid their support.

"The thing is I don't think we'll ever be able to trigger it on purpose...so I guess that's it." Aang finished lamely as he spread his hands in defeat.

"Sure I can't change your mind?" General Fong asked in a sorrow filled voice.

"I'm sure. I can only reach the Avatar State when I'm in genuine danger," Aang said as he looked at the ground, remembering the times he went into the Avatar state when his emotions ran too high...

"I see. I was afraid you'd say that," the General said sadly before he shifted his foot and earthbended his stone desk at the young Avatar, hitting him with it and sending him out the tower window. Aang being quick to make a gust that softened his fall as the desk bearly missed him in its landing.

"Aang!" Tian and Sokka yelled before they were held back by some earth kingdom soilders. The Insane General then walked to the window and took a breath...

"Men, attack The Avatar!" The general ordered as he pointed at the shocked and confused Aang.

Then the Earth Kingdom soilders surrounded him on all sides...

* * *

**Tian:...I have no right arm?**

**Wing: Nope.**

**Tian: None to speak of?**

**Wing: Dear lord, yes we've been over this. YOU. HAVE. NO. RIGHT. ARM.**

**Tian: Geaze fine, calm down.**

**Toph: It does make you more Badass though.**

**Tian: I guess so...**

**Wing: All right, sorry for the wait dear reader, I hope you enjoyed this chape.**

**Toph: Please Review!**


End file.
